bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Kiara Thompson/The Forgotten Vincent sibling Ch2
Ch2 I peddled as fast as I could not liking the sight above that the Heavens could pour down on me and turn my clothes see through. Once at Happy Vaults I signed in with one of the Audiles who took me to the visiting room I noticed a few other people waiting there too, it had been almost two years since I had seen both Adrian and Damien and I wasn't sure whether they would help me or not. The sound of the door opened and Adrian and Damien were brought towards my table "Get your hands off me you creep" Adrian said then he spoke again not to the guard but to himself "Why are you laughing fool its not funny...Get out of my head why must you torture me" Adrian said. The Guards looked at him like he had finally flipped Adrian turned in his seat and saw me snapping out of his Bipolar moment "This is a pleasant surprise, Damien guess who decided to show their beautiful face?" Adrian asked. Damien looked up and placed his hands on the table I could see the cuts on his arms he was back to self harming "Courtney does Johnny know your hear?" Damien asked I shook my head. "I said that I would go but I sent him a text saying I was going to the Library" I replied. "Get to the reason your hear Princess" Adrian said looking at me then smiling "The voices say you found out about our parents both having affairs which caused two different children to be born" Adrian said. "That's right I need to know who our half siblings are Johnny wouldn't tell me... Please Adrian and Damien for me" I said they could never refuse my puppy dog eyes even when I was younger. "Fine our mother had a baby with a guy who lived in Old Vale who was given away his name to this day hasn't changed but the baby who belonged to our father when it was given up for adoption his name changed" Damien said. "What did our fathers son's name change to?" I asked curious to know who one of my Half siblings were the Audlie's came over visiting hours were over as they were getting sent away Adrian spoke. "Derby Harrington" he shouted over his shoulder which made me freeze as I got onto my brothers bike I snuck back into the Academy and was about to go back into the Auto shop when Johnny was waiting for me with the Greasers. "Where have you been Kid?" Johnny said angrily "I told you" I said. "Tell me now and what did you do to my bike?" Johnny said. "Alright I went to Happy Vaults to talk to Adrian and Damien and they told me something that you need to hear" I announced. Johnny looked at me then took a deep breath then spoke "Before you tell me that I need to tell you something one of our half siblings is at this school and he's called Gary Smith" Johnny said. "Great and Adrian and Damien told me our fathers secret son was given a different name when it was adopted can you guess what the name was?1 I asked. Johnny shook his head then I spoke "Derby Harrington" I replied. The Greasers were shocked Johnny took off some were "Do you think I should go make sure he's ok?" I asked. "Leave it sweetie Johnny will be fine he will be back" Vance said. At Harrington House Derby found a loose bit of flooring in the Harrington house basement he opened it up and found a box which held six pieces of parchment, he opened them up they were all Birth Certificates. Debry quickly stashed them away as the other Preps appeared and made their way over to him "Derby What was that you where looking at?" Bif asked. "Nothing my Dear boy just some ones idea of a sick joke probably Vincent's" Derby replied. "Want us to beat him up for you Lola will know his weak spots?" Bryce asked. Derby shook his head and then spoke "We need to be more sneaky when attacking them for now I want no one to get into any fights with them then when the time is right ill let you know" he said. The other preps agreed and went upstairs all except for Derby and Bif "Bif I know about your feelings for me, I found Pinkie's diary that girl had designed our entire wedding quite literally" Derby said smiling. "Derby please let me explain" Bif said but he was cut of by Derby giving him a small kiss in which Bif kissed him back. In the Boys dorm Pete ran into the common room and fell in between Zoey and Jimmy "Pete control yourself and were a little busy" Jimmy said. "I've just seen Gary he's back at Bull Worth" Pete said frightened now before anything else could be said Gary's voice could be heard "Hello my fellow class mates how are we this fine evening" Gary said. "How did you get back into the school?" Jimmy asked "Hopkins good to see you and I was allowed back in because this medication keeps me sane well it keeps me from wanting to get revenge on both you and Petey for locking me in that loony bin" Gary said. Category:Blog posts